Acidentalmente Amando
by Nadeshico
Summary: Kagome é herdeira de uma enorme fortuna, juntamente a seus melhores amigos, Sango e Miroku, mas suas vidas viram de cabeça para baixo, quando Kagome é repentinamente sequestrada.
1. Mais um dia em minha vida

**Acidentalmente Amando**

- blá blá blá- fala dos personagens

-_ blá blá blá_ - pensamento dos personagens

Capítulo 1 – Mais um dia em minha vida

Seis e meia da manhã: um despertador toca no templo Higurashi, mais exatamente no quarto de uma jovem colegial de lindos olhos azuis escuros, cabelos negros, pele clara e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um. Seu nome? Higurashi Kagome, 15 anos.

Ao ouvir o som do despertador, e garota relutou um pouco a sair da cama, mas não teve jeito, uma empregada da casa logo veio acordar-lhe a mando de sua mãe.

Então, sem nenhuma escolha, a garota tratou de levantar-se logo, antes que seu sono tratasse de embalá-la ao mundo dos sonhos novamente.

Tomou sua habitual ducha, e vestiu seu uniforme, já separado pela mesma empregada que lha acordara, que se encontrava em sua cama, também já arrumada. Pegou sua mochila pendurada em uma cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha e desceu rapidamente as escadas.

Chegando a sala de jantar, encontrou seu irmão mais novo, Souta, sentado à mesa juntamente à sua mãe.

-Bom dia querida! Dormiu bem?- Perguntou a mãe de Kagome, enquanto servia-se de um pouco de suco de laranja.

- Mais ou menos... Tive um pesadelo...- Respondeu a colegial sentando-se ao lado de seu irmão.

- Não fique assim mana! Eu também já tive muitos pesadelos, mas você esquece esse assim que tiver outro!- Disse Souta sorrindo.

- Isso era para me animar? Porque se for, não está funcionando.- Respondeu a Kagome rindo.

- Não mesmo! Era só para te deixar assustada!- Falou o garoto.

- Mas isso também não está funcionando!- Disse Kagome olhando nos olhos do irmão sorrindo.

- Há! Muito engraçado maninha! Eu sei que você está com medo, mas não se preocupe: eu te protejo do bicho-papão!- Falou Souta divertindo-se.

-Muito bem, a brincadeira de vocês acabou!- Interrompeu um homem velho, com uma expressão séria estampada em seu rosto, as mãos para trás, e um olhar frio lançado aos garotos.

- Hã... Bom dia vovô!- Disseram Kagome e Souta parando de sorrir.

-Souta, você sabe que não deve ficar brincando assim com sua irmã, senão ela não irá se acostumar a ficar séria e ser responsável! Sabe que ela herdará os tesouros da família e o dinheiro, juntamente da empresa, e não deve ser interrompida com brincadeirinhas bestas.

- Sim, vovô.- Respondeu Souta sem ânimo.

- E você Kagome? Não te ensinei a ser mais educada?- Perguntou o avô.

- Sim senhor.- Suspirou a colegial.

Kagome terminou de tomar seu café da manhã rapidamente e foi para sua escola.

Resolvera ir a pé, para refrescar a mente um pouco. Estava estudando demais em casa com os professores particulares que o avô contratara, coisa que ela detestava. Se fossem matérias normais de escola, ela até engoliria, mas ter que estudar _economia, como manter o lucro de sua empresa, subornar ou não, _entre outras coisas... Aquilo, para ela era um absurdo, e sabia que para sua mãe também. Mas a colegial nunca que iria reclamar com a mãe. Não queria causar problemas para sua ente materna.

Suspirou. Um suspiro longo e pesado, até que ouviu uma voz chamar-lhe pelo nome. Olhou para trás e viu sua melhor amiga acompanhada de um garoto, correrem em sua direção acenado com a mão. A garota sorriu. Pelo menos enquanto não estava com o avô podia ser ela mesma.

- Bom dia K-chan!- Disse a garota a sua frente.- Fomos até a sua casa e sua mãe disse que você já havia saído.

-Bom dia, K-chan!- Copiou o garoto ao lado de Sango.- Sango estava querendo te chamar para ir caminhando com a gente até a escola, mas vejo que você teve a mesma idéia, só que esqueceu da gente.- Recomeçando a andar para a escola.

-Desculpe Miroku, foi o meu avô de novo... Ele e aquela estúpida mania de querer me educar a forma dos imperadores... som sorrir, sem conversar, sem ter amigos...

-Sem ter alma, sem namorar, sem beijar, sem...-Miroku ia completar com mais algumas indecências mas fora interrompido por Sango.

- Já entendemos o recado Miroku. Não precisa complementar. -Kagome sorriu.- Mas não leve a mal Kagome, nós também temos que fazer esse tipo de coisa, sabe... Ser herdeira de empresas desse tipo não é muito bom, mas tem suas vantagens!

- Ah, sim... Posso pegar minhas garotas de limusine, comprar roupas sexys para elas, aliás, eu bem que gostaria de comprar umas pra vocês!- Disse Miroku.

PAFT!

- Seu hentai! Acha que eu sou o quê? Vagaba! Vai arranjar outra!- Berrou Sango, o rosto tão vermelho de raiva, quanto o de Miroku pelo tapa levado.

- Vocês são tão perfeitos!- Disse Kagome sonhadora, o que fez ambos os amigos ficarem mais vermelhos ainda, isso, se fosse possível.

- Bem – Começou Sango, com a voz meio falhada.- Como eu ia dizendo, eu não entendo o porquê do estresse do seu avô para com você. Quero dizer, você só poderá assumir a empresa e os negócios quando fizer 18 anos, né? Acho que seu avô está exagerando...

- Nem me diga. – Disse Miroku. – Eu acho que ele enlouqueceu! Desde que você tem 13 anos ele não larga do seu pé! – Terminou num só fôlego.

- É verdade. Eu também não sei o motivo direito porque ele faz isso comigo, mas não posso reclamar. Tenho medo que ele contrate mais professores particulares dessas matérias malucas.- Riu Kagome. Com seus amigos, tudo o que ela passava em casa com seu avô e professores, era motivo de riso, embora ela soubesse que aquilo não era coisa pra rir, mas, fazer o quê?

Finalmente, após cinco minutos, chegaram ao seu destino, um conjunto de cinco prédios altos, quatro deles amarelos claros, enquanto o quinto era azul claro. O conjunto formava um círculo e no meio havia uma praça, com uma linda fonte com uma estátua de um anjo, bancos para os alunos descansarem e algumas flores para enfeitarem, além de um pequeno bosque atrás do prédio azul. Assim era a escola desses três colegiais.

Kagome foi logo sentar-se em um banco, juntamente a uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor, pele clara e um corpo tão bem feito quanto de Kagome. Essa era Sango. E também sentou-se a seu lado um garoto de cabelos pretos amarrado num baixo rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis escuros e pele clara. Tinha um corpo bem trabalhado, o que o ajudava na conquista das garotas bonitas. Esse era Miroku.

Puseram-se a apreciar a fonte, e prenderem-se, cada um, em seus próprios pensamentos.

-_Como a vida é estranha...-_ Pensava Kagome.- _Há dois anos atrás eu não precisava de nada disso. Tinha minha vidinha de sempre, conversando, brincando, rindo das piadinhas sem graça do Miroku, saindo para festas com meus amigos... Agora..._- Suspirou. – _Estou sempre estudando não sei pra quê. Às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer sem poder sorrir... sem ser eu mesma...-_ Kagome foi retirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um grito seguido de um tapa.

Já sabia o que era, mas não custava nada olhar, afinal, eles foram feitos um para o outro.

- Miroku! Se você ousar fala comigo mais uma vez neste milênio, considere-se um hentai morto!- Berrou Sango, chamando a atenção de todos ali, mas que, aos poucos foram deixaram de se interessar. Aquela era uma cena típica de toda manhã, e todos já estavam acostumados a ouvis aquele grito, seguido do tapa e da mesma frase.

- Vamos Kagome, não quero ficar perto desse hentai.- Falou Sango puxando uma Kagome que prendia o riso.

- Me esperem!- Gritou Miroku pegando sua mochila e correndo atrás das garotas, que andavam em direção ao prédio azul.

Em alguma casa de Tókio, um pequeno grupo discutia algo. Parecia muito importante, já que uma das duas garotas que ali se encontravam parecia bastante aflita.

- Vocês acham que ele consegue? E se ele for flagrado e não conseguir escapar?- Pergunta a garota num princípio de pânico andando descontroladamente de um lado para o outro.

- Desde que ele não diga nada que nos denuncie, não tem problema. Não nos fará falta.- Respondeu um garoto que estava sentado em uma cadeira em um canto da sala onde se encontravam, os braços cruzados a frente do peito e a cabeça baixa.

- Não fará falta para você! Mas para mim fará! É o meu namorado!- Gritou a garota explodindo! Como aquele youkaizinhu ousava falar de seu namorado daquele jeito.

- Calma Kikyou, ele está tão nervoso quanto você sobre o que acontecerá com seu amor, não é Kouga?- Perguntou um outro rapaz ali presente.

- Ah, sim, claro.- Respondeu o outro indiferente.

- Não sinto arrependimento nenhum nas palavras dele.- Respondeu Kikyou.

- Então, sabemos que ele está bem, afinal, desde quando o Kouga se arrepende de algo que faz ou fala?- Perguntou a outra garota, sorrindo enquanto fitava Kikyou.

- Nunca!- Responderam os dois. Kouga sorriu.

A sala ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos e de repente, Kikyou pareceu se lembrar o porquê estava nervosa.

- Mas o que será que vai acontecer? Não agüento essa tensão!- Gritou a garota novamente.

-Kikyou, vê se dá um tempo, ta legal?- Falou Kouga.- Ou você quer começar a ter rugas aos quinze anos?

-Olha como fala comigo, moleque!- Ameaçou Kikyou. Dava-se para ver chamas em seus olhos.

- Humph!- Esnobou o garoto.- Como se eu ficasse com medo de uma humana idiota.

Foi o bastante para Kikyou se atiram em direção ao youkai. Mas não conseguiu ao menos tocar nele, já que o outro a segurou.

- Matar o Kouga agora não fará você se sentir melhor. Apenas, sente-se e espere notícias.- A garota assentiu e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Aquele seria um longo dia.

Kagome conseguira convencer Sango a desculpar Miroku. Também, caso isso não fosse feito, a amiga ficaria arrastando-a o tempo todo pra lá e pra cá para longe de Miroku, coisa que Kagome achava super desconfortável, até porque, o garoto as seguia onde quer que elas fossem. Só não entrava no banheiro feminino, porque já havia levado duas advertências por causa disso.

Depois dos dois se acertarem, começaram a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido e pondo-se a estudar e prestar atenção na aula, afinal, química não é pra qualquer um e a aula era prática.

- Kagome, me passa o tubo de ensaio com cloreto de sódio por favor?- Pediu Sango enquanto verificava a temperatura da água que aquecia.

- Toma.- Respondeu a garota esticando a mão que segurava o tubo até a amiga.

- Obrigada.

- Ei, nós temos que andar logo, porque a aula vai acabar em menos de um minuto!- Disse Miroku olhando para o relógio digital de parede em cima do quadro.

- Rápido Sango!- Apressou Kagome.- Agora coloca 1 g de cloro!- Sango rapidamente colocou e o sinal tocou.

- Ufa!- Suspirou a colegial.- Conseguimos!

Miroku e Kagome sorriram.

O grupo desceu as escadas apressadamente e foram para o bosque. Conseguiram sentar sob uma das árvores mais disputadas de lá, já que ela tinha uma sombra enorme e sempre batia um ventinho ali, além de ter grama fofa para eles sentarem.

Os três abriram suas marmitas e começaram a come.

- Nossa, isso que é criatividade dos mordomos.- Observou Kagome.- Nós três trouxemos sushi, bolinho de arroz e soba(1).

- É verdade.- Disse Sango olhando para os seus.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto da entrada, até quando você pretende aturar seu avô dessa forma Kagome? Não vai se rebelar? Eu te dou o maior apoio!- Falou Miroku, a boca cheia com um dos sushis.

- Acho que não. Irei aturar ele assim mesmo. Afinal, é para o meu bem.

- Seu bem? Para o bem da empresa! Nós também vamos herdar nossas empresas, mas nem por isso deixamos de nos divertir.- Disse Sango.

Kagome sorriu fracamente.

- Não posso fazer nada. Se eu reclamar, só vou estar causando problemas. Tenho que aceitar. Só isso, e vocês não estão ajudando!

- É verdade. Sua mãe já teve que brigar com seu avô só para você poder vir a escola, senão só teria professores particulares em casa.- Lembrou a melhor amiga da colegial.

- E nem poderia nos ver ou ir ao shopping pelo menos uma vez por semana.- Disse Miroku, novamente com a boca cheia de sushi.

-Seu porco! Trate de engolir a comida antes de falar com a gente! Também estamos comendo, sabia?- Reclamou Sango.

- Desculpa.

- É a vida.- Divertiu-se Kagome.- Isso parece briga de namorado.

- Ei! Nunca que eu namoraria esse porco, mulherengo com essa mãozinha amaldiçoada aí!- Gritou Sango apontando para Miroku.

- Quê isso Sangozinha! Eu mudo pra você!

-Quando isso acontecer a gente conversa.- Devolveu a garota voltando a comer.

- Isso quer dizer que tenho uma chance?- Perguntou o rapaz, os olhos brilhando de emoção ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Já disse, quando você mudar, a gente conversa.

Ali perto, um rapaz de olhos âmbar, cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça observava a herdeira da empresa Higurashi, enquanto se escondia atrás de uma árvore próxima. Deu uma mordida na suculenta maçã em sua mão e jogou-a fora.

- Higurashi Kagome...Finalmente e reencontrei...

_**Continua...**_

(1)Um tipo de macarrão


	2. Um novo aluno

Acidentalmente amando

- blá blá blá- fala dos personagens

-_ blá blá blá_ - pensamento dos personagens

Capítulo 2- Um novo aluno

Após o lanche. Os três colegiais voltaram rapidamente para sua sala, já que teriam aula de História, cujo professor não tolerava atrasos.

Chegaram 5 minutos antes do orientador, o que forneceu aos garotos mais alguns instantes de conversa.

-Sango, eu li no quadro de avisos lá no pátio, antes de virmos para a sala, sobre uma viagem a uma estação de esqui! O professor deve falar conosco sobre isso hoje, já que o passeio é para turmas do segundo grau!- Disse Miroku alegremente.- Você pretende ir?

- Acho que sim! Mas e você Kagome? Seu avô vai deixar?- Perguntou a morena deixando um pouco de tristeza pela amiga transparecer.

- Acho que não... vocês sabem: Nada de diversão a não ser que seja importante.- Disse a amiga repetindo as palavras que seu avô teimava em repetir vez ou outra.

- Ah, Kagome, acho que você vai poder sim!- Começou Miroku. Sabia que depois dessa as garotas só faltariam beijar seus pés.- É só você falar para o seu avô que o motivo de você ir a essa excursão é para aprender, de maneira prática, como coordenar viagens, além de observar possíveis lugares onde poderia expandir os negócios da família.

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam e ao mesmo tempo sorriam. Não se lembravam de Miroku alguma vez ter dado alguma idéia útil para elas.

-Miroku, seu baka! Desde quando você sabe pensar?- Perguntou Sango abraçando o amigo, fazendo com que este corasse bastante.

- Eu acho que sempre pensei Sango.- Respondeu o colegial.

- Mas isto é genial! E eu não vou estar mentindo, porque posso fazer isso mesmo, mas, claro que vou me divertir mais do que observar.

- Então está resolvido! Nós vamos!- Disse Sango.

De repente o professor de História adentrou a sala e se deparou com uma cena cômica: Sango e Miroku abraçados no meio da sala dando pulinhos de felicidade e uma Kagome rindo histericamente devido a algo que nem mesmo os alunos que ali se encontravam entendiam, até porque, Sango e Miroku NUNCA se abraçavam e Kagome não ria histericamente, pois fora permanentemente proibida pelo avô.

O professor pigarreou diversas vezes até os três amigos perceberem que ele estava ali. Os colegiais coraram, o que foi motivo de risinhos abafados por parte dos alunos.

- Senhorita Hoshi (1) Sango, senhor Yoru(2) Miroku e senhorita Higurashi Kagome. Gostaria que os três por favor se sentassem direito em suas carteiras para podermos começar a estudar sobre Hitler, antes que uma súbita vontade de ligar para o senhor Higurashi se aposse de mim.- Os três se endireitaram em suas carteiras e puseram-se a observar o professor que arrumava seu material em sua mesa antes de ordenar aos alunos que abrissem seus livros na página ordenada.

Esse professor sempre usava chantagem para com seus alunos e era por isso que era odiado por todos, a não ser pelos outros professores, que de nada sabiam, já que caso algum aluno ousasse contar para alguém sobre as chantagens, era expulsão na certa.

-Ah, mas antes de começarmos realmente a aula, gostaria que vocês recebessem muito bem um novo aluno.- Um rapaz de cabelos prateados, olhos âmbares, duas orelhinhas kawai no topo de sua cabeça, ale de um corpo incrivelmente sensacional entrara na sala com cara de poucos amigos.- Este é Myamoto(3) InuYasha. Ele é um hanyou (4),portanto sejam gentis com ele.

Um murmúrio percorreu a sala instantaneamente. Um hanyou na sala deles? Nunca acreditariam se não tivessem visto com seus próprios olhos as orelhinhas, as garras e os lindos olhos.

- Myamoto InuYasha, queira sentar-se atrás da senhorita Higurashi.- Mandou o professor. Kagome levantou-se rapidamente para que o novo aluno soubesse atrás de quem teria que sentar. Porém, a carteira atrás de Kagome já estava ocupada.

- Professor, eu já sento aqui!- Reclamou um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos.- Por que o Myamoto não senta na carteira vaga que há atrás da Sumire?- Terminou o garoto apontando para uma colegial sentada na penúltima carteira em uma fileira encostada na parede.

- Sente você lá, Mushi(5) Houjou.- Vociferou o professor. O colegial, sabendo que de nada adiantaria discutir com o professor, tratou de pegar suas coisas e sentou-se na carteira. O novo aluno, começou a andar em direção a sua carteira, porém, parou e fitou Kagome, olhos nos olhos.

A garota sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e sentou-se novamente. O rapaz também se sentou e continuou a fitar a colega de classe.

- Bem. – Recomeçou o professor.- Acho que muitos de vocês já leram no quadro de avisos que haverá uma excursão daqui a duas semanas a uma estação de esqui. O passeio será durante um mês, já que semana que vem são as provas e na outra semana começam as férias de inverno. O seus responsáveis deverão assinar aqui.- Disse o Professor mostrando uma linha em um pequeno papel onde continham as informações gerais para o passeio.- Estarei entregando esses papéis e quero resposta amanhã, senão não irão aqueles que não entregarem.

O restante do dia teria sido bastante calmo e bom para Kagome, se ela não tivesse sentido o olhar penetrante de InuYasha na sua nuca o dia inteirinho.

Assim que o sinal que anunciava a saída tocou ela agarrou Miroku e Sango pelos pulsos e arrastou-os até uma parte do bosque onde quase ninguém ia, já que era bastante escuro, frio e causava um certo temor em algumas pessoas. Kagome também não ia muito lá, porque tinha medo, mas aquele era um caso de extrema urgência.

- Caraça, Kagome! Pensei que você fosse arrancar minha mão!- Reclamava Sango juntamente a Miroku que acariciava o pulso pelo qual fora puxado por Kagome.

- Ai, gomen ne Sango, mas tinha que vir para cá com urgência! Aquele garoto novo, o InuYasha não parou de me olhar o dia inteirinho! Não acho que coisa boa dele pode vir, e também é um olhar tão penetrante e familiar que eu fiquei nervosa o dia todinho!- Falou a garota num só fôlego.

- É mesmo. Eu percebi que ele não parava de te olhar, mas achei extremamente normal, já que você é tão linda quanto a minha Sangozinha... Ele pode ter se apaixonado por você!- Exclamou Miroku.Sango deu um soco no garoto.- Itai! Sango, por que fez isso?

-Primeiro, não sou sua, segundo, não me chame de Sangozinha!- Berrou a morena nervosa. Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes até se acalmar completamente.- Então Kagome, continue.

A amiga sorriu.

- Bem, acho que ele quer alguma coisa, portanto, gostaria muito que vocês fossem comigo até a minha casa e não desgrudassem de mim até lá, porque estou com um pouco de receio... alguma coisa vai acontecer, e não quero que seja tão sedo, seja lá o que for.- Pediu a garota.

- Sabe que nós não desgrudaríamos de você mesmo que esse não fosse o caso!Mas, mudando de assunto, por que nós tínhamos que conversar aqui? Não gosto desse lugar e eu pensei que você também não gostasse com medo de espíritos malignos e fantasmas.- Disse Sango pensativa. Realmente, Kagome nem assistia filmes de terror porque tinha medo.

- É que aqui foi o único lugar que eu pensei em que o Myamoto InuYasha não me encontraria.- Respondeu prontamente Kagome.

Sango assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando que havia entendido e de repente, pareceu entrar em transe. Fechou os olhos e rapidamente os abriu.

Os amigos a olharam com certa curiosidade.

- Gente, o Myamoto é aluno novo, ne?

- Sim.- Responderam os outros dois esperando o que viria a seguir.

- E como todo aluno novo, ele teria que ser apresentado na primeira aula, ou seja, no primeiro tempo, certo?- Continuou a colegial chamada Sango.

- Certo.- Novamente seus amigos responderam a pergunta, mas ainda não sabiam onde aquele questionário idiota iria parar, já que a própria Sango já sabia as respostas para as perguntas que fazia.

- Então, por que ele só foi apresentado no meio do dia? Quero dizer, já havíamos assistido a metade do tempo total de um dia de aula.

- Bem, talvez ele tenha se atrasado.- Arriscou Miroku.

- Negativo. Se ele tivesse se atrasado, certamente que o professor haveria dito, já que ele adora rebaixar os alunos na frente dos outros.- Discordou Kagome.

- Talvez ele não o tenha rebaixado pelo Myamoto InuYasha ser um hanyou.- Disse Miroku novamente.

- Acho que não.- Discordou Sango.- Lembra da Azumi? Ela é uma hanyou mas nem por isso o professor deixou de criticá-la.

- é verdade.- Concordou Miroku.

- Então, eu não sei. As duas só discordam de mim!- Reclamou Miroku.- Por que vocês não perguntam pra ele amanha?

- Pro professor? Enloqueceu? Não quero levar um fora!- Disse Kagome.

- Não bobinha... Pro Myamoto!- Falou Miroku.

- Eu não! Não quero encontrar com ele, me dá arrepios... Ah meu Deus! Olha a hora!- Exclamou a colegial de olhos azuis enquanto fitava seu pequeno relógio de pulso.- Se não formos embora agora mesmo, seremos notados!

-É mesmo! Aquelas garotas todinhas virão em cima de mim!- Disse Miroku sonhador.

Sango deu um soco na cara dele antes de puxar Kagome e o próprio Miroku para o pátio e, em seguida, para a rua, já que teriam de ir a pé para casa.

- Kagome, nós vamos com você até a sua casa para falarmos com o seu avô, não é Miroku?- A garota perguntou fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

Miroku temendo sua vida, achou melhor responder que sim e dessa forma satisfazer "sua Sangozinha".

-Até que enfim você resolveu dar o ar de sua graça!- Exclamou um youkai ao notar que a porta de entrada da casa havia sido aberta .

- Feh, não enche!- Respondeu o hanyou ao qual o comentário fora referido.

- Meu amor! Você chegou!- Berrou uma garota correndo em direção a seu amado e dando um forte abraço nele, seguido a um longo e ardente beijo.

- Kikyou, não precisa este escândalo todo. Nós só não nos vemos desde ontem à noite!- Exclamou o rapaz.

- Mas para mim pareceram anos! Meu amor, não quero que fique mais tanto tempo assim longe de mim!

- Não se preocupe.- Respondeu o hanyou.- Lobo, vá chamar os outros e avisar que cheguei.

- Acha que sou seu escravo cachorrinho?- Perguntou Kouga, os olhos cintilando de fúria.

- Ande logo, ou farei você engolir as palavras que disse!- Ameaçou o hanyou.

- Não pense que só porque é um hanyou que eu não vou dar um belo soco nessa sua cara, cachorrinho!- Exaltou-se Kouga, olhando nos olhos do adversário.

-Mas o que... Ah! InuYasha! Você já chegou?- Perguntou uma garota de olhos avermelhados e cabelos pretos presos em um coque com penas enfeitando.

- Kagura, sim cheguei...- Respondeu InuYasha.

-Irei chamar Naraku!- Disse a garota virando-se e dando de cara com o próprio por quem iria procurar.

-Não se preocupe, Kagura. Acho que já pode notar que já me encontro aqui.- A youkai sorriu.- Então, conte-nos as novidades. Já conseguiu apanhar a garota?

- Ainda não.- Respondeu o hanyou de olhos âmbar sentando-se num sofá e largando sua mochila ao chão. Kikyou sentou-se ao lado de seu namorado, agarrada ao braço direito deste.- Acho que ela pressentiu algo e se escondeu na hora da saída. Conseqüentemente não consegui encontrá-la mais tarde.

- Mas você conseguiu se matricular direito? O meu pai ajudou?- Perguntou Kagura interessada em detalhes.

- Bastante.- Sorriu InuYasha.- Ele me colocou sentado atrás da garota, mas para isso teve que expulsar do lugar um tal de Miojo, Shoujo, ah, sei lá o nome do moleque! Mas de qualquer forma estou bem perto dela, de forma que acho que amanhã conseguiremos nosso objetivo. E quanto a vocês? O que fizeram o dia todo? Não foram a aula?

-Não- Respondeu Kouga que até o presente momento mantivera-se calado.- Mas quase que eu matei essa sua namoradinha. Ela é irritante!

- Ouse tocar na Kikyou e pode se considerar um lobo morto!- Ameaçou novamente o hanyou de orelhinhas de cachorro.

Kikyou mostrou a língua de forma infantil a Kouga, que fingiu não ver e simplesmente ignorou o ato.

- Bem, já que está tudo certo, poderemos ir dormir. Quero voltar para minha casa e só voltar a pensar nisso amanha.- Disse InuYasha levantando-se e indo em direção a porta, sendo seguido por Kikyou.- Até amanha!

Os dois saíram do local onde estavam, cruzaram o enorme jardim e quando chegaram a rua, InuYasha parou e virou-se para observar a casa.

Não era uma casa qualquer, de onde havia saído. Era uma enorme mansão. Muito linda, aliás. Haviam três fontes no jardim completamente cheio das mais raras e perfumadas flores do mundo. A mansão em si possuía detalhes em dourados que davam para serem apreciados durante a noite com a iluminação local. Tinha uma chaminé e muitas janelas, o que já era um sinal de haverem muitos cômodos lá.

- Até amanhã! - Falou InuYasha, dando um de seus raros sorrisos.

- Até amanhã, Inu-kun! – Respondeu Kikyou, porém levemente desapontada, pois esperava que ele, ao menos, a acompanhasse em casa.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-Vai vovô, deixa!- Implorava Kagome juntamente a seus dois melhores amigos.- Por favor! Não é só por mim, mas para o bem da empresa também!

- Não sei não, Kagome. Lá você vai se divertir e diversão não é uma coisa que você precisa agora, até porque vai te atrapalhar nos estudos.

- Não vai não! Nós ajudamos Kagome no que ela tiver dificuldade!- Disse Sango

-Até porque, quando Kagome voltar vai estar com a mente limpa e pronta para novos estudos e experiências!- Falou Miroku.

O avô pareceu pensar durante algum tempo antes de ceder ao pedido.

- Está bem. Você tem apenas 15 anos. Se eu não te deixar ir e se divertir um pouco, você não iria se esforçar nos estudos enquanto seus amigos não estiverem aqui. Mas você vai ter que me trazer um relatório completo sobre o que está acontecendo lá, sobre os pontos fortes e fracos do local em turismo.

- Ah! Muito obrigada vovô! – Agradeceu Kagome radiante!

- Sango, Miroku! – Chamou a Sra Higurashi.- Por que não passam a noite aqui? Já está tarde e não quero nenhum dos dois andando por aí a essa hora da noite, e, como os motoristas estão de folga, devido à Kagome – A menina sorriu envergonhada ao ouvir o seu nome – não há como irem em segurança.

- Mas, Sra Higurashi, não queremos dar trabalho- Respondeu Sango.

- Não se preocupem. Eu mesmo ligarei para suas casas, e, como já têm roupas de vocês aqui mesmo...- Dessa vez foi o avô de Kagome quem se pronunciou.

- Muito obrigado! – Responderam Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo. Logo após, seguiram Kagome até as escadas, desaparecendo pelo 2º andar.

- Daqui a pouco hão de dizer que estou amolecendo...- Falou o Sr Higurashi para si mesmo.

- Que isso pai! Estou feliz por ter dado chances a Kagome. Ela não tem culpa de ser quem é. – Falou a Sra Higurashi sorrindo.

- Isso porque essa é a única forma que consigo ver de protegê-la. Mas às vezes... tenho que ceder.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem.

_**Continua...**_

E aí, estão gostando?

Desculpe a grande demora escondendo em baixo da mesa Tive muitos problemas na escola... U.U"

Bem, vou dar continuidade a esta fic, poir, eu já a escrevi toda para um concurso, mas foi tão rápido que ela ficou bastante confusa ." Então, esta aqui que vocês estão lendo é a fic reeditada, e, pelo meu ver está ficando melhor.

1-2

Ah! Eu coloquei esses sobrenomes "Hoshi"em Sango e "Yoru"pro Miroku, não por coincidência, pois tem um significado interessante. Hoshi significa estrela e Yoru significa noite. Daí sai um yoru no hoshi, que significa estrela da noite! - Não "é assim uma Brastemp", pois não sei muito de japonês... Mas gostei de colocar assim, pois demonstra, logo de cara que eles formam um casal perfeito, até mesmo pelo sobrenome :D (vocês tem que entender, essa pessoa aqui delira às vezes...)

3

Myamoto é o sobrenome de um samurai que viveu no antigo Japão. Seu primeiro nome era Musashi. Ele é bem famoso, tanto que há 2 livros contando a história dele e ainda um mangá. Por isso, coloquei esse sobrenome no InuYasha. Espero que tenham gostado.

4

Nessa fic, ao contrário das outras fics e do próprio mangá, os hanyous aqui são considerados "superiores" aos humanos e youkais, pois, por possuir sangue dos dois lados, são bem conhecidos como pessoas justas, e que por isso, normalmente seguem carreira política, para agradar ambos os lados. Achei que seria bom variar, pois eles sempre são desprezados, e, eu acho que não devia ser bem assim, embora que fique mais interessante, gosto de escrever as coisas de um novo ponto de vista.

Por favor, não desistam de mim!

Kissus,

Ja ne.

_Nadeshico._


	3. Se dando bem mal

Acidentalmente amando

- blá blá blá- fala dos personagens

-_ blá blá blá_ - pensamento dos personagens

-Não adianta, Miroku! Você não vai dormir no nosso quarto!- Berrava Sango pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, enquanto entrava no quarto de Kagome, local onde iria dormir.

- Por que não, Sangozinha! Eu ajudei vocês!- Respondia o garoto, cruzando os braços.

- Ora, não seja egoísta! Você nos ajudou porque a Kagome é nossa amiga, não é!- Sango perguntou fuzilando o garoto com o olhar. Este deu alguns passos para trás.

- Miroku, você vai dormir em um dos melhores quartos!- Disse Kagome, enquanto ajeitava a sua cama para deitar-se.

- Não é não!- Disse o garoto mal humorado. As amigas o olharam confusas, o que o fez explicar melhor a situação.- Não tem garotas bonitas dormindo lá! Eu já conheço o suficiente esse quarto, pois sempre tenho que dormir nele... Já sei até as medidas daquele quarto... Queria ter experiências novas! – Falou Miroku, os olhinhos brilhando.

- Ah, hentai!- Berrou Sango dando um belo tapa na cara do amigo.- Vá logo dormir ou eu mesma o farei!

- Como, Sangozinha, você cantará para mim! Colocará-me no colo e me encherá de beijinhos quando eu estiver quase dormindo!

Sango contou até mil antes de responder. Sua raiva era tamanha, que até Kagome se escondeu embaixo da cama.

- Seu baaaaakaaaaaa! Eu vou bater tanto em você que você vai entrar em coma até seus 100 anos!

Miroku engoliu em seco.

- Err... Bem, boa noite meninas. Ah, não se preocupe Kagome, eu já sei o caminho.

Miroku se retirou rapidamente do quarto, enquanto reclamava baixinho para si mesmo.

- Nossa, dessa vez ele te deixou com raiva mesmo, Sango.

- Nem me diga... É essa dor de cabeça toda vez...

Kagome sorriu, assentindo que entendera.

- Bem, então, vamos dormir! Temos que estar preparadas emocionalmente para a entrega do meu 1º bilhete assinado para passeio!- Exclamou Kagome.

-Isso mesmo!- Respondeu Sango. Esta mesma apagou a luz e logo deitou-se para dormir.

Kagome demorou um pouco mais, pois, além de estar super ansiosa para ver a cara do profº de História quando entregasse o papel, estava bastante incomodada com o InuYasha. Não achava que ele tinha algo de ruim. Ela achava que ele era bom, mas, aquele olhar penetrante dele a deixou bem assustada.

O evitaria o quanto pudesse, embora achasse que ficar longe dele seria algo meio que impossível, já que sentia que algo envolveria os dois, e não demoraria a acontecer.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Em uma casa, razoavelmente distante, um hanyou também pensava. Haviam várias coisas com o que se preocupar. Sabia que a garota não havia ido muito com a cara dele, mas não podia fazer nada... Devia ter sido mais discreto, ao invés de ficar observando-a diretamente durante tanto tempo. E no final, ainda se escondeu dele... Não estava ajudando muito.

InuYasha resolveu dar uma volta pelo jardim da casa. Gostava de fazer isso quando tinha problemas. Parecia que o jardim o ajudava a achar algumas respostas. Era o último mês do Outono e logo chegaria o Inverno, a melhor das quatro estações, na opinião dele. Gostava do frio e da neve tão branca que parecia purificar todos os lugares que tocava.

De repente escutou um barulho por perto, mas não se assustou, pois já sabia quem estava ali. Nem precisava sentir o cheiro, pois aquilo já se tornara uma sina.

- Mamãe, vai se resfriar saindo à noite nesse frio. – Disse InuYasha repreendendo a mãe.

- Você também. –Respondeu Izayoi sorrindo.

- Essa não foi uma boa resposta, mãe. Sabe que eu...

- Que você é um hanyou, eu sei. – Completou a mãe sorrindo.- É que vi você saindo de casa, pensei que estivesse com problemas.

- Não é nada demais... São apenas coisas de escola.

- Você mal entrou na nova escola e já está com problemas? Só você mesmo. – Riu Izayoi divertindo-se com a cara que InuYasha fez de bravo.

- Ora... Mãe, vamos entrar, estou realmente preocupado com sua saúde.- Falou o hanyou, pegando a mãe pela mãe e conduzindo-a até a casa.

- Bem, vou aproveitar para dizer, lembra-se que eu e seu pai íamos para nossa casa de praia no próximo mês para fugir da neve?

- Claro!

- Bem, não vamos mais. Seu pai decidiu que para fugir da neve, só mesmo saindo do país... Ele quer ir para um país da América do Sul talvez... Bem, de forma que se você e seu irmão...

- MEIO irmão, mamãe, MEIO!- Lembro InuYasha de cara emburrada.

- MEIO irmão quiserem ir para a casa de praia, não haverá problemas.

InuYasha parou de repente e pô-se a pensar. A mãe dele começou a achar que o filho congelara do lado de fora, até porque ele não parecia respirar.

- InuYasha, querido, você está bem? – Perguntou Izayoi em leve tom preocupado.

InuYasha acordou de seu transe, e sorriu para a mãe.

- Não se preocupe, mamãe, está tudo bem melhor agora.

Assim, entraram na casa.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mais que droga! Seta que essa porcaria de despertados não consegue tocar na hora certa!- Berrava Kagome, enquanto corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, juntamente à Sango.

Miroku ficou correndo no quarto de hóspedes a que lhe fora destinado. Não colocou o despertador do quarto que dormira para tocar, assegurando-se que Kagome e Sango o chamariam na hora. Só não contava que o despertador de Kagome também não tocaria.

Após estarem prontos, tomaram um rápido café da manhã, passaram muito mais rapidamente na casa de Sango e Miroku para os pais assinarem os papéis de autorização para o passeio e foram para o colégio. Tudo isso de limusine, já que só para atravessar o jardim das três casas à pé, demoraria no mínimo 20 minutos, em cada uma.

Feito tudo isso, ainda conseguiram chegar apenas alguns segundos antes do sinal tocar e a porta da sala fechar-se definitivamente até a próxima aula.

A primeira aula era História, e Naraku já estava começando a recolher os papéis de autorização.

- Farei a chamada e vocês virão até mim trazer seus formulários para a viajem. Aoki Masuko.- A menina levantou-se rapidamente ao ouvir o nome ser chamado e foi até a mesa do professor entregar o papel.- Akiko Michiko – Mais uma menina levantou-se e entregou o papel. Assim foi até...- Higurashi Kagome.

O professor sorriu ao ver a menina levantar-se e ir até sua mesa, mas o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto ao ver a assinatura do avô de Kagome no papel que ela lhe entregara. O olhou de várias maneiras, técnicas que aprendera para ver se os alunos não falsificaram as assinaturas, mas aquela era verdadeira.

- Ora, ora, ora, finalmente teremos o prazer de sua companhia em uma viajem, Higurashi. – Falou o professor, guardando o papel da aluna juntamente aos outros de má vontade.

- Pois é... – Limitou-se a dizer Kagome, antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Sentou-se de volta em sua carteira e esperou o resto da chamada.

-Myiamoto InuYasha! – Chamou a voz do professor. InuYasha levatou-se de sua carteira e entregou seu papel. – Ora! Myiamoto também vai estar lá! – Falou o professor indiferente. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e ficou desagradavelmente desconfortável, assim como no dia anterior.

O restante dos alunos entregaram os papéis e pouquíssimos não tinham a assinatura dos pais autorizando.

A aula passou normalmente, e assim já estava na hora do intervalo.

Kagome, Miroku e Sango sentaram-se em baixo de uma árvore, conversando entre as mordidas em seus lanches.

- Você viu a cara do professor, Kagome? A! Foi uma cena super hilária! – Ria Sango.

- Verdade. – Sorriu Miroku.- Eu sou um gênio!

- Desta vez concordo com você, mas, não se ache muito! Quero ver nos próximos passeios que tivermos! – Falou Sango.

- Vou dar um jeito.- Disse Miroku indiferente, colocando um sushi inteiro na boca.

- Er... Licença. – Chamou uma voz em frente aos três colegas sentados. Eles levantaram os olhos para verem quem. Miroku abriu tanto a boca que o sushi caiu em seu colo, todo babado. – Poderia sentar-me com vocês? É que não conheço ninguém, sabem...

Kagome ficara hipnotizada com os olhos do rapaz a sua frente. Ficara tão assustada com ele que, não prestara muita atenção no rapaz, pra não dizer nada.

- Err... Claro.- Repondeu a Higurashi, saindo do transe.

InuYasha sentou-se ao lado dela e sorrindo falou.

-Desculpe se te assustei ontem. Deixe- me apresentar novamente, sou Miyamoto InuYasha.

- Ah, sou Higurashi Kagome e esses são meus amigos Yoru Miroku e Hoshi Sango.

- Muito prazer! - Disseram os outros dois a InuYasha.

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (sinal do intervalo tocando XD)

- Er, bem, vamos voltar para a sala!- Falou Kagome levantando-se. InuYasha, Sango e Miroku levantaram-se atrás da morena e a seguiram em silêncio.

Durante as aulas seguintes, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e InuYasha já estavam bem mais amigos. Kagome já não sentia tanta ansiedade perto de InuYasha, pelo contrário, agora que percebera que ele era legal, estava ficando bem mais a vontade.

Finalmente chegara a última aula, e a professora de artes visuais começara a falar sobre um trabalho em grupo, que definiria a nota do bimestre.

- Bem turma, como sabem, eu sempre encerro o semestre com um trabalho em grupo.Esse semestre não será diferente. Dessa vez deixarei que vocês escolham os grupos, já que no último trabalho tivemos alguns probleminhas em relação ao comportamento. – Falou a professora olhando friamente dois alunos sentados bem no meio da sala, dando risinhos como se dissessem " Foi a senhora que nos colocou no mesmo grupo!". – Os grupos poderão ser divididos entre 3 ou 4 componentes, nenhum a mais e nenhum a menos. O tema do trabalho será sobre os países que estarão esse ano na Copa do Mundo de Futebol. Quero algo criativo, nada de redações, por favor. Fora isso, soltem suas imaginações e criem algo criativo! Turma dispensada!

- Que coisa! A professora nos liberou, faltando mais que uma hora e meia para terminar a aula! – Observou Sango.

-Deixa disso! Pelo menos não teremos que ficar mais uma hora e meia escutando a voz dessa chata! – Rebateu Miroku.- Bem, nosso grupo será eu, você Sango e Kagome... Er,Miyamoto, quer fazer com a gente?

O hanyou olhou-o interrogativo.

- Já tem grupo? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Não! Faço com vocês mesmo. Arigatou!

Sango sorriu

- Bem, vamos a minha casa então! Vocês podem almoçar lá! Liguem para casa para avisarem! – A menina deu ênfase na última frase, como se estivesse ordenando. Os outros três rapidamente pegaram o celular e ligaram. Não queriam morrer tão jovens.

Depois de avisarem os familiares foram andando para a casa de Sango, já que o dia estava lindo e não queriam desperdiçar a oportunidade de andarem perante o céu azul, sem nuvens e a gostosa brisa acariciando-lhes os rostos. Bem, pelo menos Kagome e Sango pensavam assim, já Miroku e InuYasha fizeram cara feia durante todo o percurso.

- Seus chato! Não agüentam nem fazer um pouquinho de exercícios! Fracotes! – Reclamou Sango.

- Eii! Pra que tem carro, se não o usa? – Perguntou InuYasha.

- Não reclama! O dia está lindo e o clima perfeito! Não é sempre que temos dias assim. – Falou Kagome.

- Feh! Continuo com a mesma opinião! Não vejo nada demais! Vai me dizer que você nunca viu o céu azul assim?

- Claro que já vi! Mas quando está assim sem nuvens e o ventinho bom é raro.

- Então está cega, porque ontem e anteontem o dia estava assim também! – Disse InuYasha. Kagome sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa e InuYasha afastou-se um pouco.

- Você está testando minha paciência, Miyamoto! – Avisou Kagome.

- Acho melhor você parar com isso, Miyamoto-san, antes que seja tarde. – Cochichou Miroku para InuYasha. O hanyou não deu ouvidos para o amigo, e continuou a implicar com a colegial.

- Não posso fazer nada se você não tem reparado nas coisas. Para mim, você é uma distraída, cabeça-dura e aííííííí! – Berrou InuYasha com a mão no topo da cabeça, onde se formou um enorme galo. – Porque você fez isso, bruxa!

- Você realmente acha que vou ficar escutando você falando mal de mim e não vou fazer nada, baka?

- Ei! Quem você está chamando de baka, hein!

- Além de você, não vejo nenhum baka por aqui! – Respondeu a colegial.

- Ah, ora, sua... sua...

- Meça suas palavras, Miyamoto! Não saia por aí me xingando, que pode ter certeza, revidarei dez vezes pior. – InuYasha sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir a colega de classe falar-lhe daquele jeito, frio, um olhar penetrante... Engoliu em seco.

- Feh! Não ligo para ameaças de pessoas medonhas como você! – Disse InuYasha com indiferença.

- O quê você disse! – Berrou Kagome. Como ele pode chamá-la de medonha?

- Além de medonha, ainda é surda! – Perguntou InuYasha, um sorriso bobo na face. – Quem sabe se você não limpasse suas orelhinhas de vez em quando, sua audição não melhorasse um pouquinho?

Kagome ficou sem fala. De repente, o seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, e uma aura, da mesma cor começou a ser vista pelos amigos, os olhos em chamas.

- InuYasha... SENTA!

A colegial gritou a última palavra tão alto, que as orelhas sensíveis de InuYasha, ao captarem o som, o fizeram cair no chão inconsciente.

- Kagome-chan! Você matou o InuYasha! – Disse Miroku, chocado.

- Miroku, deixa de ser besta! Ele só está desmaiado. – Falou Sango.

- E mesmo que estivesse morto, seria um bem feito para ele. – Manifestou-se Kagome. Mesmo com as palavras duras, ficara um pouco preocupada com o hanyou.

- Ah, Kagome, por que você berrou senta? – Perguntou Sango curiosa, enquanto ajudava Miroku a colocar o amigo inconsciente nas costas.

- Ah, sei lá... Estava procurando uma palavra apropriada e como me lembrei dessas orelhinhas de cachorro, acabei gritando "senta", já que é a palavra mais utilizada para cachorros.

- Ah, sim... Verdade... – Concordou Sango.

- Ai, que droga... Por que justou eu tenho que carregar o Miyamoto! Ele é pesado, sabia? – Reclamava Miroku.

- Então, você não vai querer que duas damas como nós carreguemos o Miyamoto até a minha casa, para chegarmos lá suadas e preguentas. Você é um cavalheiro Miroku, e seremos gratas a você.

Ao ouvir tão doces palavras, Miroku ficou vermelhinho de felicidade e começou a andar mais depressa, fazendo pose e tudo.

-Até porque, se você não fizer isso, levará uma baita surra da Sango. – Completou Kagome.

- Sabe, Kagome-chan, tapa de amor não dói, nem se for espancamento.

- Então, tratarei de te bater mais vezes. – Disse Sango sorrindo inocentemente.

- Que isso, pode estragar suas unhas, Sangozinha querida.

- Miroku, já ta querendo apanhar, é? Acho melhor você correr antes que eu resolva te dar alguns socos para deixar sua cara roxa. – Miroku engoliu em seco e tratou de andar mais depressa.

CONTINUA...

Mariana - Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic e fico feliz em saber que você concorda comigo em mudar as coisas um pouco. Continue lendo a fic e desculpe a demora! Bjus

Kagome Hi - Verdade, também não gosto da Kikyou e você não sabe o quanto me dói escrever as partes dela com o InuYasha U.U" Mas é altamente necessário! E não se preocupe, logo logo você saberá o por quê do InuYasha estar querendo seqüestrar a Kagome! Bjus

Obrigada a todos que lêem a fic (embora não sejam muitos, cada um dos leitores são importantes).

Aguardem o próximo capítulo!

Kissus!

Nadeshico.


End file.
